Fever Mouretsu Pirates
Fever Mouretsu Pirates (フィーバーモーレツパイレーツ, Fībā Mōretsu Pairētsu), also known as Fever Mouretsu Space Pirates (フィーバーモーレツ宇宙海賊, Fībā Mōretsu Uchū Kaizoku) and Fever Bodacious Space Pirates, is a collaboration project with Sankyo-Fever, primarily consisting of a pachinko games machine themed after the series, which was released in arcades in Japan in June 2014, with installations set to continue until March 2017 Pachinkovista, Fever Mouretsu Pirates S. Details Fever - R Front.jpg|Fever Mouretsu Pirates R Fever - S Front.jpg|Fever Mouretsu Pirates S Fever - YR Front.jpg|Fever Mouretsu Pirates YR Themed after Mouretsu Pirates, the machine features scenes from the anime which appear on the screen during play, together with several new animated scenes. Aside from various illuminated signs, the machine also features a series logo, Bentenmaru emblem and Hakuoh emblem which extend over the screen and move when certain criteria are fulfilled. There are three variants of the machine with different designs, designated 'R', 'S' and 'YR'. Gameplay In Fever Mouretsu Pirates, gameplay primarily takes place on one of several main stages located on the Sea of the Morning Star (these include a street in New Okuhama City, Marika's home, a Hakuoh Academy classroom, and the yacht club's simulators or clubroom). The primary aim of the game is to time the release and aiming of balls passing through the machine, such that the slots on the screen align, either with the same colour or the same number/character. When Reach is achieved, a mission or event starts up. Successfully continuing further will begin a Galaxy Episode and the Mouretsu Battle Mode, however failure will bring the player back to the normal stages. After a mission or a Galaxy Episode battle is successfully completed, a bonus mode called Gachitime (ガチタイム, Gachitaimu) will play before normal play continues. A chibi-style character (e.g. Marika, Chiaki, Kane, Misa, Schnitzer, Ai, Show) stands in the lower-left corner of the screen who observes and sometimes interacts with the game (e.g. throwing a bomb at a certain slot or reacting to success/failure). Normal Stages Notices At various points during the game, the machine will indicate when certain conditions have been fulfilled or certain chances are coming up. These indications, also referred to as Notices (予告, Yokoku), may either be on the screen or involve the moving and lit parts of the machine itself. Missions and Events The missions, accessed after fulfilling conditions on the main stage and achieving Reach (リーチ, Rīchi), are accompanied by various animated scenes, including an intro scene with a CG Marika when Pirate Reach is achieved. Missions include the Bentenmaru under fire and having to perform an FTL jump to escape, a swordfight with Captain Harley (as opposed to Kane), the Hakuoh Pirates rescuing Jenny from the altar, Marika rushing to catch the shuttle from the airport, electronic warfare and the Bentenmaru exchanging fire with a fleet of warships. The missions are ranked, depending on difficulty and what they can lead to if successful, out of 5 stars. The missions and events which appear depend on the type of Reach achieved. The types of Reach include: *'Long Reach' (ロングリーチ, Rongurīchi) *'Pirate Reach, Bentenmaru Crew Version' (海賊リーチ 弁天丸クルーVer., Kaizoku Rīchi Bentenmaru Kurū Ver) *'Pirate Reach, Schoolgirl Version' (海賊リーチ 女子高生Ver., Kaizoku Rīchi Mesukōsei Ver.) *'Pirate Reach, Common Chance Up' (海賊リーチ中の共通チャンスアップ, Kaizoku Rīchi-chū no Kyōtsū Chansu Appu) *'Silent Whisper Reach' (サイレントウィスパーリーチ, Sairentou~isupārīchi) *'Nebula Cup Reach' (ネビュラカップリーチ, Nebyurakappurīchi) *'Legendary Woman Pirate, Blaster Ririka Reach' (伝説の女海賊ブラスター・リリカリーチ, Densetsu no On'na Kaizoku Burasutā Ririkarīchi) *'Episode Reach' (エピソードリーチ, Episōdorīchi) *'Marika Special Reach' (茉莉香スペシャルリーチ, Marika Supesharurīchi) *'Full Rotation Reach' (全回転リーチ, Zen Kaiten Rīchi) Aside from Reach-related events, there are also several other events: *'Mouretsu Slot Chance' (モーレツスロットチャンス, Mōretsusurottochansu) *'Short Story' (ショートストーリー, Shōtosutōrī): A short event similar to the Reach events, though short stories are ranked by hearts instead of stars. Galaxy Episode There are also Galaxy Episodes (ギャラクシーエピソード, Gyarakushī Episōdo), which make up an original story mode, featuring battles (both swordfights and ship battles) between Marika and other pirate captains from the anime (including Stone, Koja, Kachua, Witherspoon, Master Dragon, Eight/Nine/Ten, Ironbeard, Quartz Christie, Hammer Khan and two secret opponents (Blaster Ririka and Chiaki Kurihara)). The Galaxy Episode opens with a cutscene featuring a challenge to the Bentenmaru from the episode's opponent. Afterwards, gameplay shifts to Mouretsu Battle Mode (モーレツバトルモード, Mōretsubatorumōdo). As the Bentenmaru flies through space, the player must fulfill the conditions necessary to reach their opponent before they run out of chances. The battle will take the form of a ship battle or a swordfight depending on the circumstances. Under certain conditions, the player may also enter FTL Jump Mode (超光速跳躍モード, Chōkōsoku Chōyaku Mōdo) or Odette Grand Voyage Mode (オデット大航海モード, Odetto Dai Kōkai Mōdo) before the encounter. If the player is successful and defeats their opponent, Gachitime occurs before the game resumes. However the right conditions are fulfilled, a Round-Up Challenge (ラウンドアップチャレンジ, Raundoappucharenji) may occur before Gachitime. In it, the player repeatedly hits the button in order to have a chibified Marika defeat as many chibi Shows as possible using a charged shot or a paper fan. Their success determines the ratio for the subsequent Gachitime Manzai777, Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Music Aside from animated scenes, the machine also plays various music tracks from the series and others, including Sankyo-Fever, Fever Mouretsu Pirates, Battle #2: Other On May 12th 2014, the website for the Fever Mouretsu Pirates project opened and began development Starchild, News. Starting from June 9th 2014, a section opened on the official site regarding a secret event in the game, involving the Galaxy Episode confrontations with the pirate captains. The page went through the various enemies, with a new enemy and secret section (numbered out of 22) daily, finishing on June 20th 2014 Sankyo-Fever, Secret event. An original soundtrack CD for Fever Mouretsu Pirates has also been released Amazon Japan. An official guidebook has also been released in some of the pachinko parlours which run the machines. External Links *Sankyo-Fever, Fever Mouretsu Pirates * *Fever Mouretsu Pirates S, Pachinkovista *Fever Mouretsu Pirates R, Manzai777 References Category:Media Category:Work in progress